Height and Punishment
by 7-Pistol
Summary: After Ed loses his temper and causes damage to a military building, Mustang reminds him why he should remember to keep it the old fashioned way. One Shot. Enjoy! [Warning: This story contains a disciplinary/spanking theme, and the spanking of a minor.] Spanking Pair: ParentalRoy/Ed


_Disclaimer: This story contains corporal punishment / spanking of a minor_

* * *

_Height and Punishment  
_7-Pistol

Ed opened the door slowly as he wasn't expecting anyone, and he doubted it would be anyone he wanted to see. On sight of Mustang Ed's face slumped, and the boy let his cautious demeanor fall with it. "Oh," Ed sighed. "It's you."

Mustang grunted when Ed dropped the door and limped back into the small two bedroom dorm the Elrics were given on compound. It was one room with both bedrooms and a bathroom attached.

"What is it? Couldn't wait till tomorrow at eight?" Ed asked, walking to the couch and sitting down with a sigh. There were two of them, coffee table between, compliments of fully furnished identical dorms. It was likely the military owned hundreds of the same living room set.

"We need to talk," Mustang said, shutting the door behind him and taking a seat across from Ed. Ed knew this was coming, and let out another large sigh. "I have a report due by midnight tonight to try and explain what happened, so I can't wait until eight tomorrow to hear what bullshit you've digested and concocted for me," Mustang said, reaching up to his uniform and popping the top buttons. It was almost six now, when he returned to office everyone would be gone. Somehow it felt later, as summer left and they dove deeper into autumn it grew darker sooner and Ed was already in pajamas. The boy was in loose grey pants, with a black tee shirt and his hair pulled back and not braided. "So we have to do this now."

"Oh." Ed smiled, and spoke sarcastically. "That's right, that bullshit I like to give you." Ed lifted his chin a bit. "You know some people would call that reporting Colonel."

"I am not in the mood now Ed," Mustang snapped. Ed shifted with a bit of discomfort Mustang's anger wasn't going to be soothed with drawn out conversation. "I don't want to hear: _the building just suddenly exploded._ I don't want to hear: _I wasn't anywhere near that_, I _never touched a thing_, or my favorite: _it must have happened all on its own_." Mustang scolded, scooting forward to better face the boy. Ed was starting to glare. "I want to know _exactly_ what happened." Ed twisted his expression with disgust. "_Now_." Mustang ordered when he could see Ed's gears turning. Ed was beginning to frantically concoct his story.

"Well, I was waiting where I was stationed. I saw the target run by, I followed him...and…" Ed paused thoughtfully. "The building was unstable."

Mustang cocked an eyebrow when Ed seemed content. "Ed."

"I never touched anything when I was inside."

"Ed!" Mustang slouched back onto the couch and brought a hand to his face. Ed watched this trying to gauge how things were going. It didn't look good, but it didn't look horrible either. Mustang couldn't technically know what happened, and the man's ignorance was the only card to play. Sometimes it was better the colonel just didn't know certain details or else Ed had a sneaking suspicion those gloves would be sending their flames where Ed didn't want them. "That's it." Mustang let his hand drop. Ed wasn't taking this serious and Mustang could feel his patients dwindling. "Get off your feet, I want you to stand at attention and report to me."

"What!" Ed choked a fast laugh, before startling when Mustang pressed his foot against the edge of the coffee table and shoved it out from between them.

"This second!" Mustang barked. "Get up!" Ed scrambled up faster than he would have liked, before giving the colonel a dirty look. "At attention," Mustang said firmly. Ed let his irritation show in his face as he straightened his shoulders and fixed his eyes. "What's the bandage from? The building you never once touched?" Mustang asked, glancing at the now visible bandage on the inside of Ed's arm.

"Sir! I followed the target into the building after catching sight of him," Ed said, and Mustang was listening intently. "Once inside the building I lost sight of him, and had to leave when it appeared the building was coming down." Ed finished.

There was a long pregnant pause.

"The building was coming down," Mustang repeated.

"Yes sir."

"The building was coming down." Mustang repeated again. Ed brought his eyes to Mustang's face and challenged the man to push this further. "You followed the man into the building...lost sight of him..."

"_...and had to leave because it appeared the building was coming down_," Ed said, speaking slow and sarcastic. "Would you like me to repeat myself _again_, colonel sir?" Ed asked.

Mustang was glaring. However, even though this was the furious glare Mustang usually administered when he was thoroughly pissed, out of office, or perhaps, out from behind the strong and formidable mahogany desk, Ed did not find Mustang as threatening.

"Are you lying to me Edward?" Mustang asked simply.

"_Lying?_" Ed asked, growing a wide smile. "Sir, you know I would never lie to you."

Mustang's eye gave a twitch."I swear Elric, if you are lying to me you will regret it. So I'll ask you again. Are you lying to me?" Mustang tipped his head forward a bit more, and Ed felt those small dark eyes pierce him. Mustang was looking pissed enough to charge, but standing in his own dorm Ed felt confident.

"Of course not." Ed lied smoothly.

Mustang was on his feet in seconds, and Ed took a fast step back with the colonel's unexpected move. Mustang was pacing and Ed kept his eyes locked on the taller man. "Another one of our soldiers was able to infiltrate the back of the building after also catching sight of the target Ed!" Mustang said harshly. Ed swallowed. _Okay, okay, _Ed thought._ So...that meant there was a witness, but that didn't mean the soldier heard or saw anything! Mustang still might not know. _ "And I quote!" Mustang yelled, turning to face Ed. Ed took another step back and stared up at the man. "I am the Fullmetal Alchemist and I will bring this building down on your head!"

Ed swallowed again when he heard his own words repeated back to him. "Who...who said that?" Ed muttered.

Mustang squinted. "_You_ Ed. _You did_. Right before..._the building apparently, came down_." Mustang let his words linger in the air for a moment before standing back up and staring down at Ed's determined little face. The boy's angry expression hadn't dissipated but the eyes looked slightly concerned. _That was a government building_. "That was of course, after you provoked the target into attacking you, boasted about your skills, and then, if I recall correctly from the other soldier's report, brought the building down after he _implied_, and _not said,_ you were too small to be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Who are you calling too small to be a skilled alchemist!" Ed lost it, and Mustang let his eyes close with exhaustion. "I'll have you know that alchemy skill had NOTHING to do with height! And I am more formidable than any alchemist in all of Amestris!" Ed yelled, before swallowing with realization he was self-incriminating. Mustang opened his eyes and glared at Ed. "Although...I am just saying that me-to-you. There's no proof I...I had any exchange with the target at all." Ed gave a quick and empty shrug. "I lost sight of him!"

"_Oh my god._" Mustang groaned, turning away from Ed's short form to face the cramped kitchen counter to think. "I am not the only one reading that report. You know I have to send it to the General because he'll be asking about where his office went," Mustang said, turning back to Ed in time to watch Ed's eyes widen.

"His office was in there!" Ed looked worried.

"_Oh, yes Ed_." Mustang smiled. "Yes it was." Mustang fell silent after this and began to envision the mounds of paperwork, phone calls, conferences, and visits he would receive from a collective of obnoxious higher-ups who, for a period of time, would have no office to operate out of and so would cram into their floor in order to continue work. All because Edward had still not learned to control himself. Even now at fourteen the boy was no better than when he was twelve, and had even managed to put himself in unnecessary danger and get hurt. Ed still looked like a twelve year old, and his pajamas were amplifying things. Mustang took some solace in the fact Ed appeared worried, but found it incredibly frustrating Ed was not as alarmed as he should be because he was simply too ignorant to fathom the political mess this was going to make.

Ed was however, thinking about how he was going to need reprimanding for this and how the General was going to demand he was. This would most likely entail a long long long written report in which he reevaluated the scene obnoxiously by indicating what he should have done, what he did wrong, and then apologized for it profusely. Ed bit his bottom lip thinking about all the time he'd waste writing this, while watching Mustang think. A month ago a similar situation had occurred in which the soldier had asked for his colonel's guidance before anyone else was involved, and as far as Ed was aware, never had to write a report because the answer to, '_was he reprimanded?_' was 'yes', and not 'no'.

"Guess I shouldn't have lied before," Ed said.

Mustang snapped from his thoughts with this half apology. Ed was just standing there frowning, and for a second Mustang thought he had misheard before Ed continued. "I guess it'll be requested I be reprimanded." Mustang's jaw was going to slip open soon, but when Ed didn't continue Mustang cleaned his throat and pulled himself back together and back to angry.

"Yes of course. We'd be ridiculous to let this go. It will be severe this time Fullmetal," Mustang said firmly. The fact Ed didn't look too worried with these words made Mustang even more irritated.

"You could reprimand me instead, to save time." Ed suggested. Mustang snorted, finding the suggestion idiotic. "I am being serious," Ed said quickly. "I am asking you to reprimand me for my actions."

Mustang was not impressed. "You deserve the long lecture the General is going to give you Ed. I am not going to put forth any effort to save you from that."

Ed was immediately annoyed his tactic was recognized. "Well, why the hell not!" Ed demanded, and Mustang laughed. Ed's arrogance and his bold audacity was astounding. Ed stomped a few feet away, before giving Mustang a dirty look. "You're such a bastard Mustang. You could make this simpler for the both of us!"

"No I..." and then Mustang trailed off when the idea hit him. Yes, a request for Edward's reprimanding was going to be given, and Mustang did have the authority to take action himself. However, instead of standing Ed before his desk to continue the lecturing that had been an ongoing process for the last two years, Edward's disregard for the severity of the situation, the irresponsible view he took on how he caused it, and the arrogant way he wanted Mustang to help when he had just greatly disrupted Mustang's office world, did make him want to punish the boy exactly how a naughty boy deserved it. "All right Ed, maybe I see your point." Mustang smiled right up to either ear.

Ed's anger washed off his face with the words and smile, before irritation returned. "Because it's sensible, that's why," Ed said with a hint of annoyance.

Mustang's smile became a bit tighter. "But you have to agree you'd rather have your reprimanding from me."

Ed crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"Yes." Mustang smiled, pulling his hands from his pockets and gently tugging his gloves off. "Yes it is." Ed watched Mustang sit his gloves on the counter before fiddling with the cuffs of his uniform. This wasn't making any sense to Ed, and Ed watched until Mustang had his sleeves rolled up quarter way.

"What the hell are you doing Mustang?" Ed asked, but Mustang only looked up with a smile before giving his neck a crack. The smile, more so than the crack, suddenly made Ed uneasy, and he stared at the colonel with new found respect. It was similar to a camper who enters the woods and finds a large bear. Ed no longer felt he was on his playing field. "What are you doing?" Ed asked again, forcing the most confident tone he could manage.

"Something that should have been done a long, long time ago Ed," Mustang said, before reaching for the boy. Ed ducked reflexively before realizing Mustang was trying to grab him, and then Ed was trying to run.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ed yelled, dodging the next hand, before one caught the back of his pajama shirt.

"Giving you what every disobedient boy needs," Mustang said, grinning widely. "A spanking."

"A what!" Ed squeaked reaching back with both hands to pull Mustang's from his shirt. Mustang was faster. He took advantage of Ed's sudden embarrassment and yanked the boy back as he sat down. "Mustang!" Ed broke out wiggling. Mustang was ready for this and looped his arm about Ed's waste, and before Ed could figure out how, he was suddenly bent over Mustang's knees.

"Are you crazy!" Ed shrieked, reaching a tone and pitch only young boys could still hit. "Let me up!"

"You did ask me to reprimand you, and agreed to it didn't you?" Mustang asked, happily.

"Yes! But not like this! Like Harrison! I was talking about like Harrison!" Ed yelled, squirming and sending his hands back to cover his pajama clad bottom.

"Harrison?" Mustang was confused.

"Yeah! You know! He helped cause that car accident about a month ago! And—and he asked his colonel to reprimand him, and it went better for him!" Ed yelled, giving a kick, and pushing to get off Mustang's lap. Mustang's grip was powerful. With so much of Ed's strength already thrown off his normal equilibrium his protests, however committed, were laughable.

"Oh," Mustang said, prying one of Ed's hands up from his backside. "Well Harrison is a man, after all. He's not a fourteen year old snot who brought down one of our buildings."

Ed panicked with these words. This was so embarrassing! Just being turned over Mustang's knee like a child had Ed's stomach locked up in a knot! He hadn't been spanked since his sensei had caught him attempting advanced transmutations red handed, and that was going to his grave! "This joke has gone far enough Mustang!" Ed yelled when Mustang pulled Ed's arm up and locked it up over his lower back. "Now let me up! I'll slap a sexual harassment complaint against you so fast it will make your head spin!" Ed yelled, trying to keep his anxiety from becoming audible. His chest felt like it was quivering, and he was hoping his voice didn't sound like it was shaking.

"Ed, I would love you to." Mustang laughed, moving his gaze to Ed's rear. In the thin cotton pants Fullmetal was wearing Mustang could see Ed's cheeks twitching with dreaded anticipation. "You can go down to the Human Resources office, and write: Colonel Mustang spanked me for destroying over four hundred thousand in military goods," Mustang said, giving Ed's backside a soft pat.

Ed jolted with the intimate touch to his rear. Immediately his face flooded with hot embarrassment and color. He hadn't really thought about his defense, he had just yelled his threat! He wasn't thinking about how he'd have to tell anyone Mustang gave him a spanking! _He couldn't do that!_

"Actually you can write, the _great _Flame Alchemist Colonel Roy Mustang, that way they know for sure it was me," Roy said, chuckling. "I would love to get that complaint." Mustang rubbed his hand about Ed's rear before lifting his hand for another small slap. Ed squeaked with this, and swallowed roughly. "I'd hang that one on my wall."

Mustang's grip was immobile from every angle Ed approached it from. The colonel was twice his size and weight, and had the advantage of his stance. The fact they were both skilled with hand to hand combat meant next to nothing. Ed was struggling to come to terms with the fact that, while bent over a grown man's knee, he lost almost all strength, and Mustang, who had him bent over, gained it. There was simply no way around it, if Mustang was determined to do so, Ed was going to be spanked. Ed gave a few fruitless kicks, unable to stomach how vulnerable his upturned bottom felt. Somehow all the days and years between this event and the last meant nothing. He was again sniveling over sensei's raised knee rubbing his well spanked cheeks.

Mustang was enjoying himself. It was rare he wasn't sitting behind his desk, hand's tied with professional conduct and military restrictions, while forced to endure Edward's lackluster answers and performance. Finally having free range, he was allowing himself to indulge in his power, and lifted the back of Ed's pajama pants to look in.

Ed felt the presser of his pant rim tighten before cool air ghosted over the back of his thighs. "What are you doing?" Ed panicked, and broke out kicking. _Mustang wouldn't dare touch his pants, would he!_

"Are you wearing underwear Fullmetal?" Mustang asked, verifying the small boxers underneath the gray cotton pants.

"That's none of your business!" Ed screamed.

"I see that you are," Mustang teased, chucking to himself. "Good." He pulled Ed's pajama pants to his mid thigh and let the elastic snap against Ed's legs. "A young boy should always wear underwear."

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Ed screamed, panting from his struggles and humiliation. Ed's blush had run to his ears, and his stomach felt sick. This was unbearable! Now Mustang could see him in his underwear too! He was stuck draped over the man's knees with his pants practically down!

"No I am actually enjoying myself," Mustang answered. Ed closed his eyes and tried to handle the vertigo his panic was causing. "It's not everyday I get my most smart-ass, pain-in-the-ass subordinate over my knee for some good old fashion discipline. You've needed this for a while Ed, and I am so glad you agree." Mustang teased.

"I DO NOT!" Ed yelled, giving another fast kick. "I want to be let up NOW! This isn't funny!" Ed cried, trying to make his voice as hard and demanding as possible. He sounded like he was begging to his own ears, and they both knew he was. "It's not funny Mustang!"

"And neither is four hundred thousand worth of damage Ed," Mustang said, becoming serious. "Now I might be teasing you, and enjoying myself on one level, but I am also very angry at you for this. You put yourself in danger, and destroyed a building that was just completed. Thank god there weren't employees in it!" Mustang scolded loudly. "On top of the fact you planned on writing me a bullshit report, you were standing in this room lying to my face when you know I am here to help you. Out of everything, even the substantial sum, this has me the most peeved Ed." Ed felt his stomach well up with guilt, and hated his position. He felt like the guilty naughty boy Mustang said he was, and he wanted to wiggle off his commander's lap, stand up, and yell back. "You can't deny any of this Edward, but you still tried to, and you insulted us both," Mustang said, ending his scolding with a slap to Ed's vulnerable bottom.

"Hey!" Ed yelped in surprise, before locking his lips. If Mustang got his way, Ed could expect more of those, and he didn't want to be crying out each time like a wimp.

"I suggest you prepare yourself Edward. I plan to make this very memorable for you, so it will be harsh. I will give you a hundred spanks, and then we'll talk some more," Mustang said, and Ed's eyes widened.

"What!" Ed yelled, before he could stop himself. "You can't—" Ed was interrupted by a slap to his right cheek and he gasped. "You've got to be psychotic; you can't hit me a hundred times! That's not a spanking!"

Mustang chuckled again, a happy giggle of satisfaction. "Well it's probably a bit different than what mommy used to give, but I certainly can. You're being spanked by your angry commanding officer Ed, and I think that warrants a hundred blows."

"My mother didn't spank me," Ed snapped viciously. "Roy, let me up!" Mustang punctuated this request with a slap to Ed's left cheek, and Ed gave his frame an angry quick twist from side to side. "I mean it!" SLAP, a harder single blow was given to Ed's right cheek. The initial shock was startling. There was a lot of power in the swing, and the most frightening fact was how much restrained power Ed could feel. Mustang was not making full use of his arm, or even his effort, and the strike was lasting. It left a warm sensation behind making his right cheek feel as if it were swelling before the left was given a slap.

"I am not a cruel man Ed, I remember what it was like to be spanked as a boy so I'll warm you up," Mustang said, landing another slap to Ed's right side. Mustang's spanking was coming at a slow controlled pace. Warming Ed's skin and making it alert and sensitive, at a speed that allowed Ed to feel it happening. This was not a reprimanding spanking, but the calculated and patient warm up for something big that planned to come. Ed could sense this, and it made his stomach feel as if it were full of water.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" Ed squeaked out in panic.

"As soon as I give you a few warming slaps I will make sure the rest hurt," Mustang said, kindly.

Ed startled into speech and cried out a quick, "Hey!" before giving a few protesting kicks. "I think you've had your laugh! Let me up! I won't file any complaints Mustang, I swear!" Ed pleaded, trying to twist about and manage eye contact.

"Complaints are not my concern," Mustang said, resting his hand on Ed's checks. Ed squirmed instantly. It felt weird to have someone touching his butt, never mind Mustang who just let his hand lay there. "I really do believe you need this Ed, and that's why I am going to make sure it's done right. If you feel a need to cry, I won't think less of you," Mustang said. "We're going to a hundred, and nothing you do while I am working will change that."

Ed's head felt like it was ringing. He was finding a place of real panic he didn't know he had when Mustang said the pain would be enough to cry over. He was fourteen now, and he couldn't imagine letting Mustang hit him so hard he needed to cry over it! _Crying! Really! _A thousand thoughts came at once, but somehow all he managed to do was scream a frantic and flabbergasted, "Working!" _You could call it that! _ "While you're working!" Mustang's hand adjusted to the prime of Ed's cheeks, like a painter getting a feel for a landscape and Ed squirmed. "I! I! I! I don't need this!" Ed cried out panicked. "Please Mustang! What do you want from me! An apology? Okay, fine you have it! You win this time! I am sorry! I didn't mean to blow up the building!" Ed yelled, before startling when Mustang gave his rear a slap. This was the hardest he'd felt so far and it scared him. "Mustang, please!" Slap. "This isn't fair at all!" Slap. "You have no right to do this to me!" Slap Slap. "_You're not my father!_" Ed screamed.

Mustang stopped.

For a moment there was silence. Ed was fighting off the digestion this might really happen, and the sudden father topic outburst seemed to startle Ed as much as it did Mustang himself. For a moment Mustang was quiet, considering if Ed's past demons were enough to save him from this spanking, before remembering why he was giving it to the boy. "No I am not," Mustang confirmed. "But what do you think he would do if he were here?"

Having Mustang bring up the fact his father had walked out on him while bent over being spanked was something Ed couldn't take. In a barely audible tone of suffering he hissed a soft, "fuck you," because he didn't think his voice would carry.

Mustang was unfamiliar with the sensitive tone of pain in Ed's voice. He only heard obstinate behavior, and decided it was time to begin the spanking.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Mustang's hand was incredibly fast. So fast it felt more appropriate to Ed something very hot was simply being laid against his skin. He pinched his lips together and closed his eyes, determined to remain stoic and composed. If Mustang thought he could whip him like a two year old, he'd man up and ignore it.

Ed considered this a plan, but it really held no aid for withstanding a spanking administered by a grown man. Mustang seemed not to notice or care Ed had cooperatively gone mute in wire hard acceptance of his chastisement, and spanked onward indifferently.

With the speed and strength of the blows Ed was at twenty and thirty before he knew it and the heat was so intense his skin was itching. His body was completely tense, his abs aching from the pain enduring clench. As the spanks reigned down it became difficult to ignore, and then impossible to think of anything else but how much they hurt! At forty Ed's mouth was open in a silent agonizing yawn with his hands squeezed into tight shaking fists, and at fifty, he thought he couldn't take anymore and spoke.

"Ow! Mustang!" Ed yelled, giving in. He felt he'd valiantly taken his spanking and speaking now was only because Mustang was being excessive. "This hurts dammit!" Mustang ignored this and Ed wiggled his hips trying to shake away the burn. "Ow! Come on!" The spanking continued. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Somehow less spanks were needed for the pain to increase, three of them now did what ten did before, and Ed felt his legs give a kick he didn't order them to give. His body was beginning to squirm unintentionally, trying to escape. "Oww, come on, oww," he whined, before biting his fist to shut himself up. His face was feeling thick with his blush, but more was happening. He felt his face twisting up as if he were to sneeze, and he knew if he had a mirror, he'd see himself wincing and gritting his teeth the way he had during automail physical therapy. There was no way to ignore this anymore: _it hurt like a bitch_. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay!" he cried, kicking again.

"Be still, or I'll take your pants down!" Mustang snapped. Ed whimpered and willed his legs to steady themselves. He wasn't a saint as a child, and knew to avoid having your pants taken down while you were being spanked if you could. Ed clenched his cheeks as tight as possible and tried to take it, but he couldn't. Immediately he was wiggling again. Mustang was strong, and each slap felt like a burst of flames. He couldn't keep his bottom half stationary! He was rocking his hips, and pinching his cheeks in hopes to toughen them. "Be still Ed!" Mustang barked, spanking briskly. "You are to lay responsibly and own up to this!" Mustang said, voice raised and angry.

Ed couldn't handle it. Mustang's tone of sincere anger broke him. "I can't!" he cried, struggling as he felt his eyes grow warm and seed tears. "It hurts asshole!" Directly after this outburst Ed felt his boxers join his pants, and the tears he had wanted to hold back fell with them. "I hate you," Ed cried, sniffling down to the floor as he was punished. The sound of his spanking increased to a wild cracking with Mustang's bare hand meeting his bare skin. Ed couldn't help it; he bucked his hips, and wiggled like a three year old as Mustang spanked his bare bottom. Overwhelmed he tried to hide his crying as much as he could, but it was near impossible. The pain was enough to recognize, and although Mustang's relentless slapping hurt, there was very real shame and humiliation coupled with the overpowering disappointment Ed felt Mustang admitting, which stung him deeper. Mustang was angry enough to spank him, and not just a pleasantry spanking either! This was worse than anything sensei had ever given him, and Ed understood it was exactly what Mustang had said, a spanking from a man.

"Ow—fuck Mustang!" Ed cried, sure he was up in the eighties. Mustang's bare hand felt like it was ripping the skin off his rear, and he was kicking terribly. "I am sorry! I am sorry!"

"One hundred Ed! Settle it down!" Roy yelled over the sound of his own spanking hand. Ed understood enough Mustang wanted him to keep still, but even as he also wanted to, in order to keep his pride, his body ignored him. Part of him was so exposed to pain a subconscious place had activated to override him and to stop the hurt at all costs.

Ed felt like he was mentally flailing and trapped inside his own body even while wiggling and kicking and making any movement believed to reduce the power of Mustang's spanks even by a fraction. In the back of his throat he had begun whining a high pitched noise he couldn't stop, and his body was crying so continuously it were as if someone turned a facet on in his face. He was sick with the embarrassment of his behavior, and wanted, before all else, just to stop the throbbing in his rear. Mustang's hand was an unfaltering blur, swinging effectively with ease. He was determined to reach a hundred, and pressed onward with diligence, ignoring Ed's crying, kicking, and childish struggling.

"Please stop, I am sorry! Please, it fucking hurts so bad!" Ed wailed. He had been crying for several minutes, but suddenly it seemed he could no longer keep it even remotely private. He broke into loud sobbing.

Mustang stopped spanking mid swing. With his hand raised he looked to Ed's mess of blonde hair. Ed continued crying and squirming as if the spanking were continuing and Mustang reached forward and gently pulled some of Ed's bangs away from his face. "Ed?" he asked gently. "Do you know what number you're on?"

"Oww please," Ed sobbed. "No more please." Ed gave his head a vicious shake, squirming his legs together like a worm cut in half. "It fucking kills, I can't take it!"

"Ninety eight," Mustang said kindly. "You have two left."

"No!" Ed screamed, shaking his head. "No please! Mercy! Mercy!" Ed sobbed, screaming out the word and slurring the end. _MER-seeee. MER-seeeee._

Roy laid his hand down on Ed's glowing rear and stroked it gently. Just this slight touch sent Ed bucking.

"I said I was sorry!" Ed screamed. "I am sorry! Please! Mercy! Fuck!"

"Ed, you have to stop swearing," Roy said, beginning a tender rub across Ed's cheeks as if Ed's rear were a spot he was trying to polish. This was the best thing Ed had felt so far, and he broke out panting. "It hurts?" Roy asked, curious as to the level of pain his spanking caused.

Ed had no dignity with impending fear he'd receive more. "Oh god, it hurts awful," Ed sobbed. "You, you really did a—a good job. I've taken m—my medicine, please stop," Ed sobbed.

"Ed, you only have two more, let's push through them."

"No!" Ed screamed, and his tone was hysterical. "Please!" Ed sobbed, loudly and uncontrolled. "This is the worst I've ever had! Please!" Ed tried to reach back to his own cheeks and Mustang let him. Ed carefully tried to touch but yanked his hand back as if meeting flames. "Oh god, it hurts," Ed sobbed. "Mustang, I think you ripped my skin off!"

"I don't think I did," Mustang said calmly, considering Ed's skin. It was ruby red and speckled in the middle as if it were prickling with irritation. He was certain this type of burning was unrelenting and that Ed wanted to itch it fiercely, but that just simple touch would hurt the boy. He felt satisfied he had spanked the hell out of Ed. He was careful not to bruise, but was certain the whipping was extremely acute and painful. "I can see that your skin is still there," he teased.

Ed was continuing to cry and wiggle, and gave a humbled nod. "Please stop spanking me, I am sorry Colonel."

Mustang chuckled silently. Ed was desperate for relief, and this was audible in his tone. The boy would probably confess or promise anything, and Mustang gave Ed's rear a kind pat. "I am going to let you up and we'll talk." Ed was nodding frantically. Sniffling with enough strength to suggest he was trying to drink a bowl of soup through his nose. "If I have any further lies, or problems, I am sure you know where you can expect to be," Mustang threatened kindheartedly.

"Okay yes, fuck, yes, please."

Mustang released his grip and Ed was up in a flash. The action started strong, as if Ed were breaking free of a trap, but once on his feet Ed only managed a backward limp. The pain didn't lessen as he stood, and he grabbed at his face with an open palm trying to hide it. Ashamed he tipped his head down and broke back into sobs. His tee shirt was long enough to keep him discretely covered in front, but being half dressed made him feel frightened and alarmed, while the thought of putting the stove top of his rear into any article of clothing was horrifying.

"Ed, just take a deep breath," Mustang said, lowering his voice to a gentle tone. "Just take it in."

Ed turned away from Mustang as soon as Mustang began speaking and limped a step to the second couch. His legs were buckling and even though he was mortified with his own behavior he dropped to his knees before the cushions and pushed his face into the top so he could sob.

Mustang considered Ed's blazing skin with a bit of remorse. Ed's rear looked like two cherries. He'd never seen Ed crying, or crying in pain, and it was pitiful. "That was rather rough on you," Mustang said, touched with a bit of sympathy. He gave Ed a minute to pull it together, but Ed was in the middle of something incredibly serious. He was drowning in the pain of the first real male-given spanking of his life and the guilt he deserved it. His sobs were chest heaving chokes of bawling sadness, and Mustang stood after five minutes of tolerating it and moved to sit on the other couch.

He took the middle cushion, close enough his right knee was gently brushing the hand Ed had gripping the upholstery, but didn't touch the boy. He didn't think he had ever cried as thoroughly after a whipping in his own youth, but he knew what it was like to need a moment alone.

"Ed, just take your time. I can wait," he said, checking his watch. It was nearly seven, and briefly he considered where he could pick up something for dinner on the drive home. He certainly wasn't going to cook with it this late. His bout of hunger had also come and gone, and he was flirting with the idea of using Ed's phone when Ed finally moved. In a slow and shy motion, Ed lifted his hand and softly grasped Mustang's knee the way a beggar paws at a king.

Roy reached down and laid his hand over Ed's. "Okay Ed," he whispered, transferring his hand to Ed's head and patting the back of it. Ed's face was still flush to the cushion and he uprooted the tiniest bit to speak.

"I am sorry about the god damn building!" Ed screamed, sounding hysterical. "I lost control, I know I did, but I didn't mean to ruin it!" Ed was speaking to the cushion before peeking up and his face was beat red with swollen eyes. "Don't tell anyone you did this to me!"

"Ed, I am not here to humiliate you even though I am doing a fine job of it," Mustang said honestly. He wasn't going to pretend he couldn't imagine how embarrassing this was for Ed. "There are repercussions for all of our actions, and these are yours. You brought them on yourself." Gently he stroked a hand through Ed's hair, brushing the boy's bangs off his sweat drenched forehead so Ed could breathe easier. "Want me to get you a tissue?"

"I want you to leave," Ed said, crying still. "I think we're done here."

"We're not done here," Mustang corrected. "We're talking about this, and I don't care if that's done with your pants down." Ed scowled and pushed his face back into the couch. "I am going to give you a few minutes. I want you to take your time because I want you to be able to focus when we're talking." Ed snorted into the couch, and with his nose so congested the sound was distorted and rough.

"Okay," Ed said miserably. "I am going to…stand—go to the bathroom real quick." Mustang took his hand back from Ed's hair. "Look the other way or something."

"You can't be too embarrassed for me to look at you," Mustang said, beginning to chuckle. "Don't forget I was the one who spanked you ninety-eight times."

Ed was disgusted with this, but didn't seem to know how to argue. He managed to his feet, sniffling and struggling with his breath as his diaphragm jumped in rapid hiccups. Ed left, shuffling slowly to the bathroom with his pants down but as high as he could get them and his shirt covering all.

Mustang waited. Ed left the bathroom door open and Mustang watched Ed limp to the narrow counter and turn on the sink. "Is there any place near by with good take-out?" he called over the sound of the sink's water running. Ed had drooped his head into the sink and was splashing water up to it. "I haven't eaten and I am starving." Ed lifted his head and looked over with an exhausted expression of disbelief this was where their conversation had gone.

"There…there's a noodle place," Ed said, voice raspy from his crying.

Mustang stood and went to the bathroom. Ed was hanging tight to the sink, like a desert wanderer who hadn't seen water in months. With Mustang's approach Ed slunk back, both making room and keeping space between them with uneasy distrust.

"Relax," Mustang scolded with a bit of irritation. "If I was going to finish your two spanks you would have gotten them when you were over my knee." He opened Ed's medicine cabinet with Ed glaring at him and Ed startled.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked, wiping at his leaking eyes. Mustang glanced at Ed in the mirror. The Fullmetal Alchemist looked like a scolded contrite child, and it brought a slight smile to his face.

"How do you feel?" Mustang asked kindly.

Ed's glare tightened. "F-fine," Ed mustered.

"How does it feel?"

"Fine as well," Ed answered quickly, giving a final sniffle.

"Good. Ed, I want you to know you can speak to me personally if you'd like to, and also if you feel _upset_ and if it _hurts_ you can talk to me about that as well," Mustang said. Ed ignored these comments and stood as tall as possible trying not to rub. "Now I want us to have a level headed honest conversation, understood?" Mustang asked, keeping a no-nonsense tone. He was unable to gauge Ed's behavior, and Ed looked significantly angry but also nervous.

"We _have _been in conversation," Ed snapped, beginning a small shake in his frame. Mustang considered this with a thoughtful gaze traveling up and down Ed's short form. The boy was beginning to vibrate, but it looked more like a twitch than any form of shivering.

"Explain to me what happened," Mustang said, choosing to ignore Ed's trembling. Ed didn't have much in his medicine cabinet and Mustang selected a fat sixteen ounce container and began reading the back.

"Or what?" Ed snapped.

"Being wise is not a good idea now Ed," Mustang said. This product seemed to be an incredibly high quality moisturizer, and that was exactly what he was looking for. "Did you see the man enter the building? Or were you investigating it?"

Ed cleared his sinuses and wiped at his red nose. "I followed him in." Ed was blinking often, as if he had something in his eye, and the boy's entire face was pink. "I was investigating the al-alley way to the S-south and I thought I caught a glance of some-something." Mustang nodded. "So I left my South post and went…went over. I saw him go in."

"Did you call for backup?"

"There wasn't," Ed paused to sniffle heavily, "…wasn't anyone in ear shot."

"So you followed him in?" Mustang shut the medicine cabinet and kept the container.

Ed wiped at his eyes when tears leaked onto his face and he nodded. "Yeah I went in a-after him." Ed took a small step back. "I—I need to—excuse me for a minute," Ed said quickly, leaving for his bedroom. Mustang gave a heavy sigh, turned off the bathroom light and followed.

Ed didn't seem capable of reigning in his tears and had walked to his bed and flopped onto half of it so he could press his face into his pillow. Ed was crying heavily. Although it was no longer the uncontrolled wailing sobs, it was miserable sniveling of self restraint. Ed seemed to need time after his reprimanding for privacy and a chance to come down from the ordeal. Mustang could feel he was interrupting this and keeping Ed from what he desperately wanted to do, which was lay down, finish crying, and begin mending.

Mustang lingered for a moment in the doorway before speaking. "Ed, I have a small trick I want to share with you to help with the burning itch you feel."

Ed bristled with Mustang's voice. He hunched his shoulders up to his head and squeezed his pillow before yelling, "Go away!"

Mustang entered and approached the bed. "It's late anyway, I am sure you're exhausted."

"Get out! Go Home! Leave me alone!" Ed screamed into his pillow. "You've already punished me! Why do you have to stay here embarrassing me!"

"Well, it's partly because I need to confess myself," Mustang said kindly. He walked to the bed and sat down on the end of it. "You see, you might have tried to bring the building down, but we have skilled alchemists constructing them. You really only succeeded in collapsing the main hall you were in, two elevator shafts, and half of the Northern Stair Well." Mustang leaned back propping himself with an arm and turned to Ed's small curled body. "Most of that has already been repaired with Alchemy."

Ed ripped his head from his pillow with a look of outrage. He was so overcome with shock he was mute and he stared at Mustang with befuddled confusion.

"I'd say the total in damages was much closer to forty thousand, than four hundred thousand," Mustang said. "And of course with Alchemy being what we do, the final sum will probably be more like four thousand."

Ed seemed incapable of wrapping his head around this, and gawked a few times before managing a soft and frazzled, "What?"

"Ed, you didn't bring down the building. It is still standing." Ed's eyebrows shot up. "But you could have," Mustang said firmly, returning to his angry tone. "You tried to, and that is the serious aspect to all of this. That if this had been a civilian building, and not a military alchemic construction, you would have caused it to collapse." Mustang sat the lotion container on the bed between them and Ed looked at it. "So I came here to let you see what it felt like to bring down a building."

"I! I! I!—You! You could have lectured me!" Ed screamed.

"I could have."

"I! I! I! Could—I could have written a report!"

"Yes, sure."

"ROY!" Ed screamed, struggling up as much as possible for a person who could not sit down. Ed was furious now that he felt his spanking was excessive and in error. He lifted a vicious point to Roy's face and struggled to his feet fuming. "You! This! I!"

"I…" Mustang said, interrupting and capturing Ed's pointing finger in a firm grasp, "…came here to teach you a very important lesson Ed." Ed silenced when part of his body was seized. He did not want to go back into Mustang's possession. "And that is: Height has nothing to do with punishment." Mustang let Ed's finger go, and Ed ripped his hand away and stuffed it behind his back. "You tried to bring down a building, and I spanked you for doing so. I don't think the success of your action rides heavily on the repercussions for it, do you?"

Ed choked a noise of congested unrest. He knew he had to agree. That was what was expected of him as a subordinate, and also, in this situation as a disciplined figure. Angrily he muttered, "Yes sir."

"And therefore you understand everything you do can bring these repercussions to you, right?" Mustang asked happily.

Ed closed his eyes feeling his face become hotter than it was with his blush. "Yes sir."

"Good." Mustang gave his knee a slap. "Put this lotion on your skin, it will bring the burning down." Ed looked quickly to the small container with interest. "And tomorrow report to my office, I have to give you the two you missed tonight, because I am a man of my word."

Mustang stood, and Ed's gaze lifted upward even as his mouth fell open. "W-what?" Ed whispered.

"I said a hundred and I meant it Ed," Mustang said firmly. "We've worked together long enough you know at least that much is true."

"Yeah but!" Ed cried, nearly caving to tears with just the thought. "In—In the office? With—with other people and—I—you—can't we…"

Mustang shook his head and gave a kind smile. "Come see me before lunch. We'll shut the door and keep it simple," he said, dropping his hand onto the top of Ed's blonde head. Ed's expression pinched with a bit of agitation when this happened, but he didn't argue. "Have a good night Fullmetal."

Mustang left for the door, but Ed followed to see him out. They were silent, and Ed's steps were soft and small keeping his body rigidly straight. "The lotion will help," Mustang said, waiting as Ed opened the door before pausing in the entrance. Ed looked more comfortable about what had just happened now that the pain was receding and his crying was under control. Mustang found some pride in this. He had given Ed a very painful experience, and pulled no stops when he was doing it. Now even though Ed looked years younger standing with his swollen eyes and pink cheeks, he was still standing. Mustang extended his hand pleasantly. The action carried the gesture: no hard feelings?

Ed looked at the extended hand which just beat the living daylights out of his rear. It wasn't even the slightest bit pink and he found this irritating and confusing. Cautiously he lifted his gaze to Mustang's face, and the man's warm smile was inviting. There was no condescension or egotistical satisfaction. In fact there was something very close to friendship and respect, and despite himself Ed took Mustang's hand and gave it a quick shake.

"Yeah thanks," Ed muttered, stepping back and slamming the door before Mustang could get a word out. _Height and Punishment_, Ed shivered. Considering he was only growing taller, he didn't know what this meant about where the charade ended.

* * *

And this is why, ladies and gents, Roy/Ed are my favorite spanking FMA pair! How can you not love them! I could write them all day long.

Now, if you liked what you read, please check out my profile! My pen name is dedicated to bringing you spanking fics, so there may be others you want to read.

Also...don't be too shy to leave a review! I need to know there is a fan base for this stuff to keep posting! (I can't be the only one, lol) I can totally see you guys reading and not reviewing, so seriously, don't be shy! ~ Leave a review! : )


End file.
